


Regrets

by amiyadams



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams
Summary: It was two long years without Pedro at his side. It was two long years crying with longing for the one man who made her happy and that she destroyed his feelings for fear of thinking she could find someone better.But now, as she stared at him sitting on his couch, while he smiled while looking at the TV, she knew that fate had given her a chance to fix everything again. And this time, she would be enough for that.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 11





	Regrets

The city seemed chaotic at this time of night: snow was falling, streetlights illuminated the beautiful street, and people strolled while enjoying that time of year in New York.

But she had no reason to be happy. Even more so when she left him.

It seemed like a fate move after so many years but she believed she could find someone better than him. Someone who could always be by your side, leaving a little career aside, different from him. But she was totally wrong.

Now, being alone in a small apartment in New York, the tears fell on her face, endlessly, undoing the makeup that took hours to be done, also staining her beautiful red dress, bought to enjoy a beautiful Christmas night next to your new love. But he was not there to comfort her.

That night, her boyfriend called saying that he would be staying at the office later and that he would not be back until after midnight, making her regret having spent hours making a beautiful dinner for her family, who enjoyed the night in the living room on the ground floor of her apartment, while the sadness deepened further inside her heart.

She knew that her boyfriend was not in the office. She knew that he didn't love her and that every night, he hoped she would abandon him for good. He's not a bad guy but she understands why a man as average as he thinks he's too good to be with a woman like her. And more than ever, she needed to be alone. Or even regain your old love.

~

Pedro, who seemed dispersed among his family, at a beautiful party in his hometown, thinking about every moment he spent with his old girlfriend. They've been together for five years and now, it's like she doesn't want to see him or paint him gold. And that is how he leads life when he realizes that it was never enough for her.

He hadn't known what it was like to relate for months. There were even some women he met at a party or through mutual friends, but none could compare to the true owner of his heart, which, with each passing day, broke even more with longing.

The night didn't seem to end and with every cold wind that hit the night, more tears fell from his face as he stared at the dark blue sky. The Moon didn't seem like a good company when her only function is just to shine in the sky and move the oceans, but he hoped she would close the distance between him and his beloved.

~

The next day dawned cold and the tips of his fingers tingled under the enormous cover. He was staring at the only suitcase he had packed overnight, after his family had left his home, and he knew he could not miss the chance to see it again. He was not afraid of the answer, but never to feel anything for it again. And he would never forgive himself if he did that.

It didn't take long and he changed quickly to go to the city airport. It didn't seem so crowded, since, as it was a holiday, people stayed at home, enjoying with their families, unlike those people inside that airport.

The flight was not long in coming and without thinking twice, it was in quick steps to the boarding gate. He managed to count on his fingers the number of people on the flight at that moment. Everything seemed silent and the little conversation he had on the plane didn't bother him to the point where he rested after a bad night's sleep and thought about the best.

Upon arriving in New York, he couldn't think of a better picture: children running through Central Park, a huge Christmas tree being an attraction for tourists, snow falling and leaving a more Christmas-like view and the characteristic smell of North American Fast Food. Despite this chaos, he enjoyed being in this place. And now he had a reason for that.

To avoid a lot of work, he left his suitcase at a family hotel, where he always settled when starting his work in the United States. He took nothing out of there except a brown blazer and a crochet cap of the same color. The cold was punishing the city and even though it was something interesting for tourists, he would never get used to it.

It took a few minutes to get there due to the traffic during the holidays. The driver of the then taxi had to go around and around the city until he reached a street that looked more chic and different than he remembered but he had no doubt that this was where she was still.

For long months, he wondered if she was still in the small two-story apartment in Brooklyn. She never liked luxury, even though she was an excellent chef in a huge restaurant in the city center.

In fact, he remembered when he smelled the characteristic smell of his homemade food after a long full day, combined with the smell of flowers and pine from her apartment, in addition to the beautiful pictures of his family on the wall, miniatures of characters on the living room shelf and the huge burgundy window in your room.

When he got there, he found that it was still there, even though the facade looked more chic than before and even bigger than he remembered, but when he looked up, he saw that the only flashy window was still there, intact. The curtains were drawn but you could still see the chandelier hanging just above the double bed, which seemed to be more visible from the window, even on the second floor.

He spent long minutes trying to enter the building without having to be announced, but unfortunately, the place was not busy and making trouble was not the best option. Then, to try to see her again, he stood on the sidewalk waiting for some sign of her that, in a matter of seconds, appeared between the transparent curtains, while looking at the landscape. Her eyes looked tired and she was wiping away some unremitting tears. He didn't know what to do but he wanted to be there, helping her with whatever was needed.

It seemed like something obsessive but he decided to stay there, standing and sitting on a bench just in front of the building, waiting for another sign from her. He didn't know what to do but he wanted to see his face again and see some remnant of longing. He needed that to take the first step and he didn't want to force anything on her.

Already she, who still looked sad and tired after a whole night crying and sobbing, she saw what she had already foreseen: her boyfriend had not come home. His side of the bed still looked intact and there was no indication that he had come back at least to wish her a Merry Christmas. There was not even a gift box, and when he went down to the kitchen, he saw that the dish he had made for him was still in the microwave, completely untouchable.

Something in her mind screamed to get it over with and she didn't hesitate: she packed her partner's bags and called him angrily. For long minutes, she heard him beg to understand his side but she knew that she was not the only woman in his life. He was too straight and it exhausted her, even though he knew he was not as holy as he thought she imagined. But she was determined to end that relationship.

A few minutes later, her new ex boyfriend was there, picking up the huge suitcases and finally leaving her, with tears in her eyes and sorry for what she did. She, who seemed calm, just closed the door on her face and went back to her daily chores.

At that moment, she didn't care about that. She did not miss, fear or even regret. She no longer cared that he slept outside or even paid no attention to her. She knew she would be able to live alone, with her self-love and the good job she had as a renowned chef.

Then she finally comes out of her daydreams and tidies up the whole house, not delaying this task and goes back to her room, turning on the TV and getting ready to laugh with some silly Christmas movie, until, when she saw a person on a bench right away in front of her building, her body immediately went to the burgundy window and she pulled the curtain aside briefly, finding Pedro staring at her. Even though it was a little far away, she saw a sparkle in his eyes and also his beautiful smile, which she loved so much.

She knew she couldn't weaken for a man, but she also knew that she made a lot of mistakes by leaving him. She knew that no man in the world would give his life to be with her, as he promised. She dropped it and even today she penalizes herself for it and no one will ever change her thinking about this mistake. And now, more than ever, she needs to fix it.

She didn't know how long she stood there at the window staring at him, but finally she took courage and went down to the lobby of the building, watching him come towards her in long strides. When she opened the door, she did not hesitate to embrace him. She didn't know exactly what that hug meant but the longing hit his chest and his crying came.

When she finally faced him, he was in the same situation but his smile was so beautiful that she forgot the fact that they were no longer together, which did not stop him from hugging her again and feeling his heart beat quickly with happiness.

That morning, he did not call his phone to ring, indicating that his ex was dating, apologizing and leaving a thousand messages. She was there, with Pedro at her side, laughing at some Christmas comedy, wrapped in the blanket, while they talked about everything that happened during those months. She also didn't care when her ex returned to pick up the rest of the bags and he saw her with a smile on her face.

Upon returning to the living room, she found herself thinking again and she realized that it would not be so easy to return to what was before beside him. It was two long years without Pedro at his side. It was two long years crying with longing for the one man who made her happy and that she destroyed her feelings for fear of thinking she could find someone better.

But now, as she stared at him sitting on his couch, while he smiled while looking at the TV, she knew that fate had given her a chance to fix everything again. And this time, she would be enough for that.


End file.
